A New Chapter
by RedLotusNin
Summary: After Xianghua defeated Soul Edge, it vanished. Now, in the present, an archeologist finds Soul Edge and is possessed. Then souls around the globe are brought together for another showdown. DISCONTINUED


Summary: After Xianghua defeated Soul Edge, it vanished. Now, in the present, an archeologist finds Soul Edge and is possessed. Then souls around the globe are brought together.

RLN: Yes, the present day version of Soul Calibur.

Note that I have only played Soul Calibur 2 and 3, and never even laid eyes on the first one.

This is also my first non-Naruto fic.

If somebody else created a story like this, sorry, I didn't see it. Why? BECAUSE YOU GUYS NEVER UPDATE YOUR STORIES! XD

If you're reading my story, for god's sake just review. Fanfiction in categories like Soul Calibur get a serious lack of reviews. If you're not reviewing I don't think you're reading, and I you're not reading then why should I keep this up? Yes, it's fun, but it's more fun when people actually read it.

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur is copyright of… Namco, right?

Warning: Lots of original characters, but don't worry, you'll get stuck with them over time. And not all characters are going to be using guns, in case you were worried about that. It's just the title.

_A New Chapter_

_Prologue_

Xianghua gave a furious cry as she clenched Soul Calibur's handle. She brought down the sword and embedded it into Soul Edge. A great white light flashed before her eyes, she felt a hot wind whip at her face, and a shrill high pitched voice filled her ears. It was the cry of Soul Edge. Despite the blindness around her, in her heart and instincts, she knew that the earth was safe from Soul Edge once again.

For now.

(_2006, Europe_)

"Cedric!" barked a voice. A young man of twenty years looked up at his higher authority. It was Blake, the head honcho of the group of archeologists. They were in the old ruins of a European cathedral. They were tracking down the story of some old legend.

Of course, this legend would have to be awfully special if they were to track it down. And it was. This story seemed to be a firm belief all around the eastern hemisphere of the world. It was some ancient hero story. It was firmly believed in Europe, Asia, and Africa. For a story like that to spread across the so many continents was uncanny.

Of course, nobody really knew what the story was about. They were trying to learn what it was about. All they really knew was that it was a big deal. In fact, it caused some havoc. It was about some sword, and people were fighting over it. Scholars believed it was because of an old age rivalry. But that was just a theory.

They came across this cathedral, thanks to an old document, written by a man named Raphael Sorel. He wrote that he had heard that the sword, Soul Edge that they were so desperately fighting after, disappeared in this European cathedral. He had little information, since most of it was burned somehow, but apparently he too was looking for the sword.

Then they were dragged over here. If they could find the sword it'd be a huge impact on their research.

However, the last thing Cedric wanted was to look for some old, ruddy sword. In fact, he didn't want to be a stupid archeologist. Cedric was an adventurous guy, and archeology seemed boring to him. But that was what his father wanted.

He hated his father as well as his authority, Blake. He didn't even understand why this stupid legend intrigued the large, gruff man so much.

_Must be a stupid archeology interest, _Cedric told himself.

"What is it Blake?" he asked, trying to strain all bitterness out of his tone. Blake was such a nagger. He didn't even know his real name. Blake was his last name and he made everyone call him that. He was pretty mysterious too, even though he didn't have that calm attitude you'd usually see from mysterious folks in the movies.

"Stop daydreaming and get some work done!"

"But it's such a—"Cedric stopped himself when Blake glared at him, his thick black brow narrowing over his sharp brown eyes. "Yes."

Cedric waited until Blake disappeared before cursing him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a match and cigarette. He wasn't allowed to smoke, but who cares? Before he could light it, he heard a faint whisper in his ear. He glanced over his shoulder quickly, but no one was there.

Must've been the wind.

He went back to his smoke. A surge of warmth went through his body down to the tips of his toes. He breathed out, the light gray smoke lifted through the air. He laughed.

_I'm breaking the rules Mr. Blake,_ he thought cockily. He hated the guy.

He finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground. He was going to light another one. He lit another match. Before he could light it, a furious breeze went by and took the fire out. His dark brows knitted in confusion. It wasn't windy at all today, so where that gust of wind came from puzzled him.

Another breeze came; another whisper was carried into his ears. He froze in his spot. He looked around, but no one was there.

"What the hell?" he muttered. He could hear the faint whispering, speaking words that were incoherent to him. He stood up. He had to find where it was coming from.

Deep down he was afraid, but he overcame it. He walked towards the breeze. With every step he could hear the whisper grow stronger. He still couldn't make out the words.

Then, the sounds stopped. He stopped as well. He took another step and heard a clink from underneath his boot. He moved his foot and looked down. Beneath dust, sand and dirt he saw something shine in the ground. He bent over and used his hand to brush off the sand and dirt.

Something metal was buried.

He used both hands to dig out the instrument. He didn't know why, but his heart thumped against his chest like a drum. After he had cleared everything away, his eyes widened.

A very long and wide sword was displayed in front of him. He was surprised. This must've been Soul Edge.

It was a beautiful sword, and it looked like it hadn't aged a bit.

There was a malevolent aura from the sword, but that only excited him. He reached out and grabbed the handle of the sword.

Suddenly, a giant eye appeared on the sword. A surge of adrenaline went through his body. The evil eye looked up at him, its color was fire. Just looking into it made horrible images flash through him and he felt his body burn.

A scream escaped from him as a surge of electricity surged through his body. Its lightning was red as the eye.

The joints of his hand began popping. His eyes widened in horror when his hand began bubbling. The color of his tone began to drop as it went from peach to dingy brown to gray then green. The bones in his hand cracked as they grew larger. He felt a long sharp pain in his finger tip as his fingernails grew long and sharp and rotted, turning black.

But then this hell feeling began to disappear. He was getting powerful, he could feel it. He began to grin; somehow he was becoming power hungry. His grin showed a display of sharp teeth. A low rumble came from the back of his throat. It was a laugh. A crazy, mad, maniacal laugh.

The skies became dark. The clouds became thick. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. There was evil in the air and nature knew it.

Overpowering the thunder's roar was Cedric's laugh. And as power surged through Cedric, he became more then human. He evolved into evil itself.

He was a nightmare.

He was Nightmare.

End of Chapter

RLN: I know that Nightmare is actually the person in Nightmare's armor, but still, Cedric isn't a very threatening name.

Please review. Seriously. If no one's reading this story I'm not going to put my time and energy into something no one's paying attention to.

Also, I didn't reread this. So if you notice a mistake just point it out. It's only three pages so it shouldn't be so hard to remember where mistakes are. And yes, it's only three pages but keep in mind it's the prologue…


End file.
